Love Tangles
by vivouko
Summary: When Gajeel discovers that Levy and Rogue spent a day together, he's definately not gonna like it!But how will he react?[ONE SHOT]


It was a normal day in Magnolia...well, not so normal. At least not for one certain blue haired girl. The day she has been expecting for a long time had finally come. Each year when spring was coming, outdoor festivals were being organized in the city. And today was the day for the book festival. Booksellers from across Fiore were gathered here and sold different kind of books in lower prices than in their bookstores.  
Levy was so excited. This was by far her most favorite from all the festivals. She spent last night organizing her room to make space for the new books she was going to buy. Despite staying up late she woke up early, got dress and went to the guild to get some breakfast until the festival started. It lasted only one day so she wanted to spend as much time there us possible in order to buy a lot of staff.  
She entered the guild. It was still early so there were not many people inside. She went straight for the bar and sat on a stool. Mirajane made her appearance from the back.  
\- Good morning Levy.  
\- Good morning Mira.  
\- You want your usual breakfast?  
\- No Mira. Just some juice and a piece of apple pie would be fine.  
\- You seem in hurry today. Is something going on?  
\- Yes, today is the book festival and I want to be there the moment it opens.  
\- I see. Well here you are.  
\- Thank you Mira.  
\- Are you going alone?  
\- Yes. Jet and Droy are out on a job by themselves.  
\- What about Lucy? You share the same passion for books.  
\- Lu-chan returned from a mission with Natsu and Happy last night so I think she could use some rest.  
\- I see.  
\- Don't worry Mira. I don't mind going alone. Books are my love so I will be focused on them.  
\- Hahaha. I am sure for that.  
\- I think I should be going, she said stepping down from the stool and taking her bag. Thanks for the breakfast Mira!  
\- It was my pleasure. Enjoy yourself, the barmaid said with the usual kind smile on her face.  
\- I will, Levy said and exited the guild.  
It was a beautiful day. All the flowers and the trees around the city had bloomed. The sun was shining bright high in the sky. People were walking and children were playing in the streets. Yeah, definitely spring was here. She loved this season. As she was walking she heard someone calling her name.  
\- Levy-san!  
\- Oh, hi Wendy.  
\- Are you going to the book festival?  
\- Yes. Do you want to come with me?  
\- Sure.  
\- Let's go then. Where is Carla by the way?  
\- Oh she went with Happy to see the other exceeds.  
\- I see. So let's go. Books are waiting for us.  
The two girls walked through the town and finally reached the festival. They passed the next of the day storming around counters with books. Levy found some books she wanted and also went bought some for herself. As they were passing by a counter Levy suddenly stopped and approached the counter. A big smile was formed on her face the moment she saw a certain book. It was the book she wanted like no other to buy. It was the third book of the series she was reading at that time.  
The protagonist was a young mage who was travelling around the world with the companion of his two best friends and his dog. His motive for the trip is to find a way to lift an ancient curse casted on his village by a dark mage. During his trip he meets a lot of people some of whom decide to follow him for their own purposes. Among them there is a mysterious girl with whom he usually fights but he also very protective of her. The new book of this series was published a few days ago and she was dying to get her hands on it.  
The moment she reached out her hand to grab the book, it collided with another hand which was doing the same thing.  
\- Oh, I am sorry; she said turning her head to look at the person next to her.  
\- No, excuse me; he said turning his head as well.  
\- Rogue-kun!  
\- Oh, hey Wendy...and if I remember correctly you are Levy, right?  
\- Right!  
\- So what are you doing here Rogue-kun?  
\- We came to see you guys. Sting, Yukino, Obra and my lady are at your guild right now. Rufus and I thought of stopping by here first.  
\- Fro thinks so, too.  
\- Oh, hey Frosch!  
\- Oooh, you are really cute, you know that? , Levy said bending down and picking the exceed in her hands.  
\- He is a lady killer!  
\- Rufus-kun!  
\- Hi Wendy! Levy!  
\- Hello Rufus-kun.  
\- Rogue did you get the books you wanted?  
\- No, not yet. If you want you can go to Fairy tail. I know you want to challenge Gray for a duel, so you should go. I'll meet you there.  
\- Wendy, you should return to the guild, too. I will spend a lot of time here and you seem to be getting tired. Rogue and Frosch can keep me company if they don't have a problem.  
\- Of course not. I will be glad to accompany you.  
\- It seems that it's settled. Come on Wendy; let's walk to your guild together.  
\- Ok. See you both later.  
Rufus and Wendy departed and Levy was left with Rogue and Frosch.  
\- Excuse me for interrupting, a voice said.  
They both turned their heads towards the book seller.  
\- I saw you touching this book. Do you want to buy it?  
\- Yes, but I can see there is only one.  
\- Don't worry dear I have another one with me. You can both buy it.  
\- Perfect!  
They bought the book and they continued their walk to the festival. Because Levy was carrying Frosch, Rogue offered to carry the books she had bought. She denied at first, but in the end Rogue convinced her. They talked mostly about books. Apparently Rogue also liked reading in his free time. And just like Levy, his most favorite kind were horror and adventure books. However, they didn't only talk about books. They also talked about their guilds and how their lives were while growing up. Anyone who observed them could see that they enjoyed each other's company very much. It was like they have been friends for years. Time passed and it was already early afternoon when they left the festival.  
\- That was fun!  
\- Yes it certainly was!  
\- Fro thinks so, too!  
\- We should go to the guild. The others must be wondering where you are.  
\- I am sure they are having a great time at your guild so they won't worry. So, I think we should eat something before heading there. We haven't eaten anything while we were at the festival.  
\- You are probably right. I am starting to feel a bit hungry to be honest.  
\- It's decided then. Let's go eat something.  
They sat at a small, quiet restaurant in a small street of Magnolia. It was one of Levy's favorite places. It didn't gather a lot of people and the food was really delicious. They enjoyed their food and they ordered a dessert at the end. Levy protested when Rogue offered to pay. He said it's what a gentleman should do when accompanying a young lady. After arguing for some time, Levy quitted, but she made him promise that next time he would pick the place and she would be the one to pay for their food.  
They left the restaurant and headed for the guild. The distance wasn't really big, so it didn't take them long to get there. The guild was full of people. Rogue spotted Sting sitting at a table with Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. Minerva and Yukino were with him as well. Obra was talking with Laxus and the Raijinshu at another table and Rufus was with Gray at the bar.  
\- Yo Rogue! You are finally here! , Sting said spotting his friend.  
Everyone turned to look at him and Levy who were approaching the table.  
\- Hey Levy-chan!  
\- Hey Lu-chan!  
\- Wendy told me you went to the book festival.  
\- You know I wouldn't miss it. I bought a lot of new books and Rogue was kind enough to keep me company.  
\- Fro too!  
\- Hahaha. Yes, Frosch too!  
Suddenly the doors of the guild opened with force, revealing Lily and a very grumpy Gajeel.  
\- This is the last time I am riding a train.  
\- You've said that before...Oh, seems like Sabertooth is here. Hello everyone.  
\- Hey Lily. What's up? , Lector said.  
\- All good. And you?  
\- Same.  
\- Hello Gajeel-kun!  
\- Yeah hi.  
\- Wow! You certainly are grumpy today, Gajeel! , Levy noted.  
\- Don't mind him. His motion sickness pisses him off. So what are you guys doing here?  
\- We just came to see how you are all doing.  
\- Gajeel, Lily can I get you guys anything? , Mirajane asked while leaving Wendy's meal in front of her.  
\- I would like some kiwi juice.  
\- Get me a beer demon woman.  
\- You really are not in a good mood.  
\- Levy would you like something to eat? I am sure with all the excitement today you forgot to eat.  
\- Thanks Mira, but I am full! Rogue and I ate something before coming here.  
 _Levy and Rogue ate together!? , Gajeel thought._  
\- I see. Well, I am going to get your drinks.  
\- And I think it's time for us to get back to Sabertooth, Sting said.  
\- Oh why don't you stay a little longer? , Lucy asked.  
\- I wish we could but it's getting late and we have a long way to get back.  
\- It was fun having you here.  
\- For us too, Lucy-san! , Yukino said.  
\- Next time come to our guild. We can have a pool party.  
\- Yosh! It's a deal! , Natsu said.  
Sabertooth gathered and headed for the door. All except from Rogue.  
\- Thank you for today! I had a great time!  
\- Me too! And thanks for the dinner!  
\- My pleasure. When you finish the book I want to know your impression about it.  
\- I want to hear your, too! I can contact you and we can arrange a meeting.  
\- That sounds great.  
\- Yo Rogue! Are you coming?  
\- Be right there! So I have to go. I will talk to you soon.  
\- Bye Rogue. Take care.  
\- Levy!  
\- Bye Frosch. It was fun having you with us today, she said hugging Frosch.  
\- Come on Frosch. Let's go. Bye everyone. Bye Gajeel-kun.  
\- Bye Rogue.  
Soon after Sabertooth members left the guild, people found their old shelves. Natsu and Gray started a fight and almost every male took part in it. Except from Gajeel who took his beer and sat at his usual table in a corner of the guild. Lily went to sit with the others exceeds to another table. As for the girls, they gathered to the table where Lucy, Erza and Wendy were.  
All this time Gajeel kept his eyes on Levy. She seemed really joyful. At some point he saw here getting embarrassed after something Cana told her. He couldn't hear what they were saying with all the noise around, but he could tell that the girls were teasing Levy for some reason. But for what? Did it have something to do with Rogue?  
The whole scene with Levy and Rogue a few moments ago came into his mind. From what he could understand they had spent the day together. But how did they end up together? Was something going on between the two of them? Were they dating and he didn't even know it?  
That last thought irritated him very much. He had acknowledged his feelings towards the blue haired mage but he would never let her know about them. He had no right neither to have her nor to prevent her from dating another guy. However, he couldn't stand the fact that someone else would touch and more importantly kiss his Levy. And what made him angrier was the fact that he didn't know if Rogue was indeed that guy. Yes he was jealous! To be more accurate he could die of jealousy. If Rogue was there at that moment he could easily punch him in the face so hard.  
He sipped his beer and he abruptly stood up and headed for the door. He desperately needed to get some fresh air.  
\- Oi iron shavings! Come and fight me!  
\- I am not in the mood to deal with an idiot like you right now Salamander, he answered without looking back.  
And with that he left the guild. Lily was curious about what got into Gajeel. Yes he was grumpy from the train ride but there was more than that. Levy was also troubled. Her instinct told her that there was something going on with Gajeel but she didn't know what. She certainly wouldn't ask him, because knowing him he wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to. So she just hoped that whatever troubled him would be solved soon.  
Time passed and the guild started getting empty. Everyone headed for their homes. Levy was one of the few last people. She would walk back to Fairy Hills on her own tonight. She picked the bags with her books, said good night to Mirajane and left. It was a warm night. The stars were shining bright and the moon-full in a few days-was lighting the way. She reached Fairy Hills in no time. She passed the gate and was about to reach the front door of the building when she heard a voice.  
\- You sure read a lot, Shrimp!  
\- Kyaaa, Levy screamed and dropped the bags she was carrying. Shaking she turned to see who was the man that talked. She saw a man standing there, his back touching one of the columns of the gate.  
\- Who's there?  
\- Relax Shrimp. It's just me.  
\- Gajeel! What are you doing here? You really scared me.  
\- I was waiting for you.  
\- Waiting for me? Why? , Levy said and started gathering her fallen bags.  
\- I need to ask you something, Gajeel answered; his face dead serious.  
\- What is it Gajeel? Is something serious going on?  
\- What's going on between you and Rogue?  
\- Eh? , Levy said blinking.  
\- I said. What's the deal between you and Rogue?  
\- Why do you want to know?  
\- Just answer me!  
\- No! You come here out of nowhere and ask this staff without telling me the reason of your question. So I am not going to answer you until you tell me the reason, Levy said putting the bags down and folding her arms in front of her chest.  
\- Dammit Levy!  
 _Ok, that was weird! Gajeel never calls me by my name. Something is definitely wrong here._  
Without a warning, Gajeel moved from his spot, grabbed her by the shoulders and lowered his face to the level of her own. Levy could feel her face reddening. Gajeel's face was so close to hers. His crimson eyes were looking straight into her hazel ones. It was as if he was trying to see into her mind and soul.  
\- Ga-gajeel! What are you doing?  
\- Just tell me Levy! Is the something going on between you and Rogue? , he said, a sense of despair could be heard in his voice.  
\- No, nothing is going on between the two of us. I just met him at the book festival today and we spent some time together. He is very handsome and gentle but I don't see him as more than just a good friend.  
\- I am glad, Gajeel said sighing.  
\- If that's all you wanted you could just asked me in the guild. I would have answered you and you wouldn't have to come and wait for me here.  
\- That's not all I wanted. I have something else to tell you, too.  
\- What is it?  
\- Better show you than tell you!  
And with that he closed the distance between them, sealing her lips with his. Levy was surprised at first and just stood there frozen, but soon she responded to the kiss. Gajeel put on hand on her waist, bringing her closer, and the other one behind her head, deepening the kiss. Levy put both of her hands on his shoulders.  
They broke the kiss when they were out of air. Gajeel moved his hand and cupped Levy's face. Her hazel eyes were looking into his with a dazed expression.  
\- Levy I-I know I don't deserve you after all I have done...  
\- Gajeel...  
\- No! Let me finish! I know I don't deserve you after all I have done but I can't stand even the thought of someone else having you. I want you for myself. Now and forever!  
\- Stupid Gajeel! I am yours! I have decided a long time ago that my heart belongs to you!  
\- So you like me for a long time now, eh? I know you couldn't resist my charm, gihi, Gajeel said grinning!  
\- Stupid Gajeel! Don't make fun of me! , Levy said pouting.  
\- Come on Shrimp, don't be like that! You know I like teasing you!  
\- Fine! Oh, I have to go and call Rogue. I forgot to tell him something.  
\- That is not funny!  
\- Maybe not for you, but if you could see the look on your face right now...it's hilarious.  
\- Hmm... I have to admit though that this bastard was lucky to get the chance to spend the day with you.  
\- We've spent days together as well.  
\- Not like that! We are together either on a mission or at the guild. We've never done something just the two of us on an ordinary day.  
\- Oooh! Is the fearful Kurogane asking me on a date?  
\- No I am not! , Gajeel said looking at another direction blushing.  
\- Pity! Because I would have loved to go on a date with him. Well better get going. I am starting to feel exhausted from all the walking today. Good night Gajeel, Levy said giving a quick kiss to Gajeel. She grabbed her bags and turned to leave. She was about to enter the building when she heard Gajeel speaking,  
\- Oi, Shrimp!  
\- How many times do I have to tell you that this nickname annoys me? , Levy said turning just to see Gajeel grinning.  
\- Gihihi, I love it though.  
Levy rolled her eyes at him.  
\- Anyway, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?  
\- Oh, I don't know. Let me ask Rogue first if he wants us to do something together tomorrow.  
\- Oi! I told you that's not funny!  
\- It is for me! I'll see you tomorrow Gajeel. I am looking forward to our date, she said with the biggest smile on her face. Sweet dreams my dragon!  
Levy entered the building and closed the door. Gajeel stood there for a bit longer, until he saw the light of her room open.  
\- Sweet dreams my little fairy! , he said with a smile.  
He turned and left with a big smile plastered on his face all the way back home. He may have done things he wasn't proud of in the past, but he had found the key to unlock the door for the light. And he would stay there from now on with Levy by his side. Yes, his life was meaningful again and he was planning to do everything he could to keep it that way.


End file.
